forelsket
by secretlyaweeaboo
Summary: n. lit. 'pre-love'; the euphoria you experience when you are first falling in love (oikawa tooru x reader)


Tōru could hardly remember any of his morning routine, only recalling how Iwaizumi had told him that it wasn't his fault that Tōru didn't have a good sleep, and pushing him off his lap. And although he got a good ten minute nap on the ride to school, Tōru could barely find himself awake enough to pay much attention to any of his fellow classmates who liked to talk to him before class officially started. Keeping his head down, he continued to smile and keep up with the conversation as normal. However, when he saw a certain classmate he has a particular interest in walk in, he immediately found himself perking up with interest, and also quite confused when he saw their arm being protected by a sling. He found himself as awake as ever (though, his body still being quite tired, he tripped over his own feet almost immediatly after standing up to walk towards them).  
He wasn't the only one interested and confused by the sling around his classmates arm, as many other students were beginning to crowd his.. friend? They talked often enough to be friends, although they weren't on a first name basis, plus the fact that they had only met in this school year. Despite the fact that they had only known eachother a few months, Tōru felt himself become infatuated with his classmate. They came to his practices a lot, and as they both lived in close neighborhoods, they often walked eachother home when they did. Tōru, personally, thought they got along quite well. So needless to say, he was quite worried for his friends' well being when they were suddenly crowded by some group of students (who didn't even know them personally, but he wouldn't show he was bitter about that), who were obviously not worried enough to realize that people need personal space. Again, he wouldn't show he was bitter about the fact that the person he found himself awake at night over was getting so much attention from his peers, but...  
He put a much more pleasant smile on his face other than the one he used for his peers when he was half asleep, and waved to you cheerfully, albeit he had a slightly concerned look on his face. " Hello Y/N-chan!" He said cheerily, above the voices of the other people around you (although they weren't all too loud, just annoying. To him, anyway). Ever the popular one, huh? " What happened to your arm?" Tōru felt his heart pounding against his ears when you gave him a smile, and although it wasn't much different from the smile you graced other people with, he still got that wonderfully fuzzy feeling in his stomach when the gesture was given to himself. You sighed a little, and he felt his ears grow hot; You'd probably had to explain so many times, and were tired of it. Stupid, stupid..  
Despite this, he got a response from you. " My friend Himura was just being stupid. I was trying to ride his 'board, and he shoved me downhill. There was a rock in my path, and my shoulder got dislocated.." Tōru visibly cringed, obviously imagining the pain of dislocating your shoulder.. " I'm fine now though!" You said, calming him down, putting his worries to a rest (well, not really, but..). " It doesn't even hurt. But, Oikawa.." He hummed, smiling brightly at the sound of his name. He really wanted to hear you use his first name.. He was too embarrassed to ask, though. " I'm righthanded, so, uhm.." He watched as your face got red, some other classmates (who thankfully sat down to let the friends talk) chuckling and talking amongst themselves how cute you looked with a red face.. God, was he jealous.  
Tōru smiled brightly, holding your left hand and taking you to your seat besides his. " Of course I'll help you write notes! I take great ones, after all," he bragged. He looked back at you when he heard your.. adorable, quite frankly, laugh, and he knew his face was red, along with any other person in the class with an infatuation with you. " Thank you so much, Oikawa! You're a life saver!" He quickly fixed his posture, having not noticed he had stopped in his tracks when you giggled when he did. " Noo problem Y/N-chan! You owe me one~"  
Despite promising that you owed him back for helping you with your class notes, him making sure that he was more thorough than ever just to impress you, he continued doing favors for you the rest of the day. This including him carrying your bag (and not admitting it was too heavy for him to carry), and keeping other people from trying to carry your bag for you. God, was he a jealous one. Tōru couldn't help his overprotective nature when he noticed a cute student offering to hold your things during lunch. " That's fine," he responded for you, in a sickly sweet voice. " Y/N-chan has me to hold her bag, so you don't have to worry about it! Thank you~" He sang as he wrapped his arm around yours and skipped past the confused and mildly disappointed second year.  
"Oikawa, aren't your arms tired from carrying my things all day?" You finally asked as you were walking him to his gym. " I have a lot of stuff in there, and I know it must be hurting your arms, which will make all your spikes weaker, which will make practice harder for you.. Don't your arms hurt at all?" While Tōru was definitely good at pretending things didn't bother him, you could see the occasional shake in his arms, and how relieved he seemed when you got to your classes and he could put the bag down. You weren't an idiot, after all, and he knew that. Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his neck to to keep it from warming up too much (resulting in him using one arm to hold your stuff, which only proved your point when his hand started shaking).. He wouldn't be able to say what he wanted to say if he got flustered, after all.  
" Well, I really wanted to help you with your things," he admitted sheepishly, and although it wasn't what he wanted to say exactly, he felt like it was good enough. However, he grew nervous when you didn't reply right away. He sighed a little (he didn't know he was holding his breath) when you giggled lightly again, shining another dazzling smile right at him, which, unknowingly to you, made his heart pump faster once again today. " You're so sweet Oikawa-chan! Thank you very much," you replied with a slight bow, kiss his cheek smoothly before taking your bag from his hand with your left. " Go hit that ball as good as you can, Oikawa-chan, I'll be cheering from the sidelines!" As the two of you entered the door, Tōru found himself grinning like a damn idiot (which Iwa-chan would make fun of him for for calling himself that), and he made sure to hit the ball until he could feel the power of the hit rattling his very bones.

/Thank you for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated ? ﾟﾑﾽ?


End file.
